


We will raise Beskar'ade

by DamieMontclair



Series: Carved into my Bes'kar'ta [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: BD wants a new paintjob, M/M, Mand'alor Boba Fett, Mando!Cal, Marriage Proposal, Snippet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/pseuds/DamieMontclair
Summary: “Cal Kestis.” Boba said, tone formal. “Do you swear to uphold the six tenets of the resol’nare?”
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Series: Carved into my Bes'kar'ta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190501
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	We will raise Beskar'ade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> Toshs art is doing wonders for the muse! I just couldn't help myself at the idea of Mando!Cal
> 
> This was written in half an hour while I was supposed to be eating... whoops?  
> This is a series because Mando!Cal has now taken over my brain and I know I will be writing more for this later!  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Cal knelt down on the steps, looking up at Boba. The bounty hunter turned Mand’alor looked down at him, helmet an impassive mask if not for the light tilt of his helmet Cal knew to be a grin, and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from grinning back. This was a serious matter. His gaze dropped to the helmet Boba was holding in front of him and he swallowed.

“Cal Kestis.” Boba said, tone formal. “Do you swear to uphold the six tenets of the resol’nare?”

“I do.” Cal answered seriously. They’d gone over the ceremony so many times, it felt almost surreal to be actually doing this. The room was silent around them, even though it was full of Mandalorians. He shifted slightly, his lightsaber clanked against his motin’bure at the movement, disrupting the silence in the room. He ducked his head, trying to hide the flush on his face.

“Then repeat after me: Ba'jur, beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor – An vencuyan mhi.”

Cal looked up at the visor of Boba’s helmet, the words flowing off his tongue on their own accord. “Ba'jur, beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor – An vencuyan mhi.”

Boba lifted the blue and red helmet up for everyone to see, before slowly lowering it onto Cals head. The seals engaged with a hiss, and Cal blinked at the sudden darkness before his HUD came online.

Boba held out a hand. “Rise, Cal, of Clan Kestis, House Fett.”

Cal gripped Boba’s forearm and let himself be pulled up and into a keldabe kiss, helmets clanking together loudly. All around them, Mandalorians were cheering, cries of “Oya!” ringing through the large room.

Cal startled when something clanked against his vambrace. He looked down and watched Boba fumble his left vambrace off, before offering it to him. Cal blinked, first at the vambrace, then up at Boba. He didn’t need to take Boba’s helmet off to know the was nervously biting his lips. He hastily took off his own vambrace, grinning under the cover of his own helmet when a relieved sigh crackled through Boba’s vocorder. 

“Couldn’t wait until later, hu?” Cal teased as he settled Boba’s vambrace on his arm, pulling him into another keldabe kiss.

Their tender moment was rather rudely interrupted by BD jumping onto Cal’s back. ::Finally!:: BD beeped loudly, drawing the attention of all the Mandalorians in the hall to the couple in the middle. ::Can I get some green paint now?::

Boba groaned as the first noticed the new blue vambrace on his arm and chaos erupted all around them.


End file.
